Never meant to be so cold
by aquaorion
Summary: Harry has just gone to the headquarters to find Ron and Hermione to be doing something. Hary gets mad and that leads to him running away in later chapters.


Never meant to be so cold I don't not what so ever own Harry Potter or anything what so ever and I do not write like the great J.K Rowling

So far that night Harry had been attacked by dementors in Little Whinning, expelled from Hogwarts and brought to this place that looked like no one had set foot in it for years.

Harry walked into the dark, musty room to be greeted by Mrs.Weasly, Fred and George and Ginny. All of the redheads had big bright smiles on there faces. Mrs.Weasly ran over to Harry and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Harry, Harry are you all right?' She asked as she gently pushing him away so that she could look at his tattered clothes and messed up hair.

"Yea I'm fine." Harry said not making eye contact with her.

"Alright. Ron and Hermione are upstairs in the third room on the right. Go on." She said not fully believing him.

Harry followed the directions that were given to him. He walked past many plaques with elf heads on them and many painting that were yelling. He walked past the first two doors that gave off an eerie feeling. When he reached the third door he grinned knowing that his friend were there waiting for him. He grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

To his amazement and disbelief Ron and Hermione were passionately kissing. Harry felt immense hatred and slammed the door. Harry stood there for what seemed like an eternity lost in his thoughts.

"Was that real? I could have just been seeing things I am kind of tired. No I wasn't seeing things. That was real." Harry though with anger and rage that he just wanted to go in there and beat up someone.

He had expected his friends to be there waiting for him. They could at least been alert enough to know that he was coming. He was in dark times with himself and needed moral support that he wasn't gonna get from his friend like he expected.

Harry almost in tears ran through the old creaky house to find his godfather. He heard Buckbeak screech and ran toward the door and forcefully pushed it open and found Sirius giving Buckbeak dead mice. Sirius looked up form the utter shock of the slamming door against the wall. As soon as he looked up at Harry, He jumped up and gave him a hug that was much deserved.  
When Sirius saw Harry's tear stricken eyes and red face he looked at Harry with a concerned look.

"Harry are you ok? You look angry." Harry knew Sirius meant well but Harry couldn't help but get angry.

"AM I OK? AM I OK? DO I LOOK OK? I AM VERY MAD RIGHT NOW YOU TRY BEING LOCKED IN A ROOM FOR A MONTH WITH NO INFORMATION OF ANYTHING, NO LETTERS FROM YOUR FRIENDS WOULD YOU BE ANGRY? Harry yelled. HE was shaking violently form the rage.

"All right I get that you are mad and I can understand why but we all wanted to bring you back here but Dumbledore didn't want us to." Sirius said calmly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it out on you it's just that Ron and….." Harry gave a pause so his emotions could catch up to him. He felt a trail of tears roll down his face.  
Sirius looked taken back at Harry's emotions.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"I…I and was there and them …." Harry broke off. He was dazed and not fully aware of what he was saying.

"What?" Sirius was trying hard to make sense of Harry's apparent lack of words.

"Harry you can tell me anything and I do mean anything." Sirius said in a concerned tone.

"Ron and Hermione ….dark room…..me and then the door…." Harry still didn't know what he was saying and was quickly snapped out of it by Sirius's light shaking.

"Harry you're not making much sense. Just tell me already."

Harry was debating on telling Sirius on what he had seen. When he came to the decision to tell him rivers of tears came down his face and the words were spit out of his mouth.

"I came upstairs to meet Ron and Hermione and I opened the door and they were kissing. I slammed the door and then came up here" Harry said now sobbing though he wasn't sure why.

"Harry I'm sorry." Sirius seemed to be at a lose for words.

"It's not your fault. Is it alright if I stay up here I don't feel like going down stairs right now." Harry said in a low muffled voice.

"I could use some company it's just been me and Buckbeak." Sirius said in a happy tone. Harry figured that he hadn't really gotten out as much as he would have like to.

On that note Sirius went down stairs to get some fresh air and better food Harry thought. He sat in the darkest corner of the room that he could find, leaving him lost in his mind.

"THERE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE FOR ME. THEY DIDN'T EVEN SEND ME ANYTHING FOR THE COUNTLESS WEEKS THAT I WAS IN THAT HELL-HOLE. AND NOW ……. NOW I WONDER IF THEY ARE REALLY MY FRIENDS." Harry was pulled away from his thoughts by a slight almost silent knocking at the door. Harry just pulled himself further into the corner. 


End file.
